le jour tant attendu
by Lorenzan
Summary: Severus avait tout préparé pour l'anniversaire de son père. Il était près à tout pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre...


**Disclaimer**: Tout est à J.K. Rowling

**Le jour tant attendu**

Tout était calme dans le petit quartier. Les maisons, plongées dans une intense obscurité semblait être inhabitée, du moins pour l'instant. Il était encore trop tôt. De plus, en cette matinée d'hiver, le soleil ne se montrait que beaucoup plus tard. Seul une petite maison qui avait connu des jours bien meilleurs, située dans le coin d'une ruelle dégageait de la lumière dans cette rue ouvrière, sombre et crasseuse de l'impasse du tisseur. Si on prenait la peine de s'approcher, de coller son nez à la vitre crasseuse, on pouvait apercevoir un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans tout au plus, affairé devant une cuisine. Pour celui-ci, ce jour présent était un grand jour... Il l'avait attendu pendant trop longtemps. Tout devait être parfait, il ne devait pas y avoir d'erreur, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne lui pardonnerait pas... Si il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, son papa serait content, et tout ne serait plus comme avant. Il lui pardonnerait d'être un idiot ou alors d'être le monstre qu'il était comme il lui disait tout le temps. Après, il ferait comme dans la télévision moldue que son père regarde toujours après son travail, il serait tout content et il le prendrait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. L'enfant grimpa à l'aide de ses petites mains sur la chaise afin de pouvoir retourner la tranche de lard qui cuisait dans la poele. C'est tout ce qui'il avait trouvé dans le frigo. Il aurait espérer pouvoir trouver des oeufs et les cuire fièrement comme il l'avait l'avait appris en observant de nombreuses fois sa mère mais il ne restait plus que des vieux restes de repas et cette unique tranche de lard qui n'était sûrement plus de toute fraicheur... Il piqua dans la viande pour la retourner mais la fit retomber trop maladroitement, ce qui eut pour effet d'éclabousser d'huile tout autour de la poele. Il passa sa main sur son visage grimaçant avant d'essuyer le reste avec une serviette. Cela passerait inaperçus... Il ne devait plus trainer sinon ses parents allait se réveiller avant même qu'il n'ait fini. C'était sa maman qui lui avait donné l'idée. C'était le jour où son père l'avait frappé et insulté pour avoir fait tomber sans le faire exprès une bouteille de bière posée sur le sol. Ce jour-là, les yeux de son père, injectés de sang, lui avait tellement fait peur, qu'il était resté pétrifié, ne pouvant plus rien faire,le regardant et attendant la suite des évènements les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Son père s'était alors levé de son fauteuil brusquement, s'avançant vers lui, le montrant d'un long doigt crasseux. Et puis, ça avait été comme les autres jours, les coups qui pleuvaient, lui qui criait, qui pleurait, et son père qui l'insultait tout en continuant de le frapper, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, qui'il n'était qu'une fillette et qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit monstre qu'on n'aurait dû noyer à la naissance. Alors quand son père fut partit se calmer dans le pub du village, il se releva lentement et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa mère, la douleur lui déformant le sourire qu'il essayait de faire apparaître pour elle. C'était toujours elle qui le soignait. Eileen prit son fils dans les bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le laissant pleurer toute sa peine contre sa poitrine. Elle lui dit que la semaine prochaine, c'était l'anniversaire de son papa, qu'il serait drôlement content si son fils lui offrait un cadeau, que sa colère s'envolerait en le voyant. Eileen savait pourtant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle se leurrait. Elle connaissait trop bien son mari pour savoir que personne ni rien ne pouvait le résonner quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais elle voulait garder cet espoir au fond d'elle-même, cette lumière au bout du tunnel comme disaient les moldus et surtout, elle voulait que son petit garçon y croie lui aussi.

Severus se rua vers la petite armoire au fond du salon et se baissa pour ramasser le dessin qu'il avait caché en dessous de celle-ci. Il l'avait fait tout seul la veille. Il représentait lui avec ses parents, ils se tenaient la main et avait tout les trois un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant des grands signes de la main. En haut, il était écrit en gros "joyeux anniversaire" Il était fier de son dessin. Il le serra brièvement contre son coeur avant de retourner en courant vers la poêle qui jetait des éclaboussures en crépitant. Il se dressa ensuite debout sur sa chaise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attaindre la pile d'assiette qui était tout en haut. En voulant prendre celle tout au-dessus, il fit tomber toutes les autres qui se fracassèrent les une après les autres sur le sol en un immense bruit de verre brisé. Severus regarda avec des yeux horrifié le spectacle, tenant l'unique assiette restée intacte dans ses mains, immobile, pétrifié par la peur. Le plancher se mit soudain à trembler au-dessus de lui. Ce fut les bruits de pas et les hurlements de l'étage du dessus qui le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Comprenant que trop bien la situation, il se dépêcha de faire glisser la tranche de lard sur l'assiete, faisant couler de l'huile partout, attrapa son dessin en passant et courut vers la porte des escaliers, se retrouvant nez-à-nez devant un Tobias Snape, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur à grand bruit, les yeux rougis par l'alcool, écumant de rage et vociférant:

**-QU'EST'CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR? TU VAS FINIR PAR REPONDRE SALE MONSTRE**? Il ponctua ses paroles en le secouant par les épaules.

L'enfant rassembla tout son courage et tremblant comme une feuille lui tendit le dessin qu'il avait fait pour lui.

**-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TORCHON? **lui cracha-t-il à la figure, penchant son visage vers l'enfant. Il déchira la feuille, lui jetant les morceaux au visage avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale qui le fit basculer en arrière, faisant s'écouler le contenu de l'assiette en même temps sur le sol. Les yeux de Tobias se posèrent alors sur la pile d'assiette brisée. Son visage devint à ce moment encore plus laid, déformé par la rage. Il se retourna vers le corps étendus sur le sol, qui le fixait, horrifié. Severus essaya de reculer en rampant, mais c'était trop tard. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit son père détacher sa ceinture et qu'il sentit les coups pleuvoir sur lui. Il se mit alors à pleurer, à supplier son père d'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais c'était inutile. Il le savait. Il savait que personne ne viendrait l'aider, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre...

*******

Severus Snape cligna des yeux comme s'il avait été éblouis par le soleil. Chassant ce sombre souvenir de sa tête, il se remit à la correction des copies d'élèves, se forçant à ne plus retourner dans le passé...

*******

Alors vous en pensez quoi??? J'ai hésité avant de le poster, j'étais vraiment pas sûr pour cette OS... Pleaaaaaaase dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas!!!


End file.
